A number of different housings are used for electronic components. Semiconductor chips are frequently mounted on patterned metallic carriers, so-called leadframes, and are injected into a potting composition. In the case of so-called QFN (Quad Flat No Lead) components, a flat square thermosetting plastic body, which is opaque, is used as the housing. A transparent housing comprising a thermoplastic material can be used for optoelectronic components. A conversion element, which is intended to modify the emitted light, is directly fitted to the chip of the optoelectronic component when such housings are used, for example, for light-emitting diodes (LED).